This disclosure relates to navigation using a mobile device.
Navigation systems have historically provided little intelligence other than the ability to navigate from an origination point to a destination point. Some navigation systems include functionality for using traffic information in navigating from the origination point to the destination point. Other systems have also provided more than one route for a user based on an origination and destination point, and allowed the user to select one of the routes. However, these systems do not allow the users to interact with the routes nor change the routes in any way.
Thus, the navigation system adds little value outside of providing a map to the user. Such problems with navigation systems can undermine a user's desire to use the navigation system.